Mr Teddy Tender
by Niou Masaharu
Summary: Kirihara brought his precious teddy bear at school!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

Kirihara was happy. Today, he was going to bring his precious teddy bear at school and show it to his senpai-tachi.

"Mr. Teddy Tender, are you ready to meet my senpai-tachi?" Kirihara asked the bear. He left his house and he carried the teddy bear like a baby because the bear is old and fragile. He can't wait to show it to his senpai and he was wondering if they will like it.

He arrived at school and went to the tennis courts as fast as he can.

"Senpai-tachi!!!"

**Afternoon practice…**

Kirihara was happy. His senpai-tachi liked his bear. He entered the clubroom to change his clothes for practice. He opened his locker and saw…

"AHHH!!!"

"Isn't that Akaya?" asked Marui.

All the regulars nodded their head and ran towards Kirihara.

"Akaya, what happened?!" asked Yukimura.

As they look at Kirihara, they saw…

"Someone cut Mr. Teddy Tender's head off!!!" cried the junior ace of Rikkai.

Everyone was surprised. They saw that their kouhai was very sad because of what happened. But who would have cut Mr. Teddy Tender's head off?

"Akaya, who do you think did this?" asked Yanagi.

"I don't know, sobs but no one of you did this, right?" he asked as he looked at all of them.

"Kirihara-kun, we will never do this to you." said Yagyuu.

"There's a 45 probability that Marui did this and 55 that maybe, Niou was the one who cut Akaya's teddy bear's head off."

"Hey! I will NEVER do that to the brat."

"I only cut off the heads of gummy bears! Then, I chew and swallow it. After that I chew the rest of it's body and swallow it, too!"

Kirihara sat and looked at the teddy bear. "Poor Mr. Teddy Tender. sobs I'll make a revenge for you."

During the practice, Kirihara continued to think of his poor teddy bear. He had Mr. Teddy Tender since he was three years old. He always sleeps with it and he always brings it whenever he travels. He tried to remember the times they passed together. _'Who would have done this?' _

After a practice match, he sat on the bench and started to have a flashback… He was trying to remember what did his senpai-tachi said when he show Mr. Teddy Tender to them. Maybe, he could figure out the person who would have done it.

---THE END---

Hope you liked it! I was thinking to do a one-shot, but my friend told me that I should do it by chapters and she forced me to upload it! XDD Review and tell me who you think cut Mr. Teddy Tender's head off!

-Kimi

Next chapter: Kirihara tried to remember when he showed his teddy bear to his senpai-tachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis

---Chapter 2---

**Flashback…**

"_Marui-senpai!!"_

"_What is it, Akaya?"_

"_Look at my bear!!!" _

"_Oh, good for you." was Marui's reply after he popped his gum._

"_That's all?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

_The Junior ace of Rikkai frowned at him. "I thought you would say: 'Oh, Akaya! Your bear is as cute as you.'" he said as he tried to act like Marui._

"_Oh, Akaya! Your bear is as cute as you!" said Marui sarcastically. "Are you happy now?"_

_Kirihara nodded. "Yeah, senpai! I'm glad you like my bear!"_

_Marui just shrugged and walked away._

**End of flashback.**

'Well, Marui-senpai didn't tell me that he hates Mr. Teddy Tender.' thought Akaya, still sitting on the bench.

**Flashback (again)…**

"_Yanagi-senpai, meet Mr. Teddy Tender. Mr. Teddy Tender, meet Yanagi-senpai."_

"_Uhm… -cough- Nice meeting you, Mr. Teddy Tender."_

"_Isn't he cute?"_

"_Yes, Akaya, but you're not supposed to bring him at school."_

"_But I wanted you to meet him."_

_Yukimura entered the club room with Sanada._

"_What are you doing?" asked the captain of Rikkai._

_Kirihara ran towards him. "Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou!!!"_

"_What is it, Akaya?"_

"_Meet Mr. Teddy Tender, my teddy bear!!!"_

_Yukimura smiled at Kirihara and looked at the teddy bear. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Teddy Tender."_

_Sanada just stared at them. _

"_Sanada-fukubuchou, look at my precious bear." Kirihara showed Sanada Mr. Teddy Tender. "I had him when I was 3!"_

_Sanada just nodded._

"_Don't you like it?"_

"_Yeah, but next time don't bring any toys. We're here to practice, not to play."_

"_B-but…"_

"_Genichirou, he just wanted you to meet –cough- Mr. Teddy Tender." said Yanagi._

_Sanada looked at Yukimura, who just smiled at him. _

_Kirihara exited the club room and walked towards Niou and Yagyuu._

"_Oi, brat. Where did you find that ugly bear?"_

"_He's my teddy bear and he's not ugly!!" replied Kirihara as he glared at the Trickster. _

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_Meet Mr. Teddy Tender."_

"_Your bear isn't cute." Niou looked at it. "Hmm… I guess he needs a make-over."_

"_NOOO!!! Niou-senpai, you will never ever touch Mr. Teddy Tender!"_

_Niou shrugged and looked at his partner. "What do you think of his bear?"_

"_I think it's cute, but aren't you too old to keep a teddy bear?" asked Yagyuu._

_Niou shook his head and left Yagyuu and Kirihara._

"_I know, but I love him!"_

"_Kirihara-kun, you should keep it inside your locker and start to practice."_

"_You're right, senpai. I don't want to run laps."_

_Kirihara went back to the club room._

"_Akaya, you should start practicing."_

"_I know, Jackal-senpai. I'm just going to put my bear inside my locker."_

"_A b-bear?"_

"_Yeah. Look at him. Isn't he as adorable as me?"_

"_I g-guess…"_

_After he put the bear inside his locker, he left Jackal in the clubroom and started to practice._

**End of flashback.**

'That's impossible… Jackal-senpai will never do that to me.'

---END---


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

---Chapter 3---

'_It can't be Jackal-senpai…It's impossible…'_

Kirihara stood up and walked towards Jackal.

"You KILLED my bear!"

Jackal blinked. "…Killed?"

"Yeah, KILLED!"

"Akaya, I didn't kill your teddy bear."

"But when I told you that I have my bear with me at school, you were surprised!"

"W-well…"

Jackal paused for a while, he didn't want to surprise Kirihara.

"The truth is… The truth is I missed my bear that I left in Brazil…"

Kirihara looked at Jackal. He didn't know what to say.

"Your bear in Brazil?"

Jackal nodded. "Yes, Akaya. I left him there when I moved here."

Kirihara frowned, he felt sorry for his senpai.

"I-I'm sorry, senpai."

"It's ok, Akaya."

**After practice…**

After their afternoon practice, Kirihara put the 'two pieces' of his bear and exited the clubroom. All of his senpai-tachi was quiet; they feel sorry for their 'baby'.

Suddenly, Kirihara broke the silence.

"Niou-senpai, you KILLED my bear!"

"What?! How can I KILL a bear?"

"Then you cut his head off!"

"I didn't."

Yagyuu coughed. "Niou-kun, I remember you told Kirihara-kun that the bear needs a make-over."

"Yeah, I did. But I was just kidding."

Everyone looked at him.

"Niou, confess." said Yukimura, giving him one of his 'smiles'.

Niou sighed. "Confess what? I told you, I didn't cut the head of that ugly bear off."

"It has a name, you know. It's Mr. Teddy Tender!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Niou looked at all his teammates. "I didn't do it, ok? And if so, I would have cut all of his body parts. Not only the head…"

Sanada coughed and everyone looked at him.

"I…I did it…"

"Genichirou…"

"Sanada-fukubuchou…"

"I'm sorry, Akaya…"

Kirihara just stared at the vice-captain of Rikkai.

"Genichirou, why did you do this?" asked Yukimura.

"W-when I was seven years old I had this bear, but my mom threw it…"

"Aww…That was sad." said Marui.

"When you showed me your bear, it made me remind of –cough- Squishy -cough-…"

"…Squishy?"

"Yeah, -cough- my bear. I did it because..."

"Don't continue fukubuchou… That story was the saddest thing I know…" said Kirihara

"Che. What a waste of time…" said Niou as he left all the regulars.

"Wow, Genichirou. That was unexpected." said Yukimura.

Sanada just looked at them and walked away.

"Why did Sanada's mom threw the bear, anyway?" asked Marui.

All the regulars shrugged and left Marui, who was thinking why did Sanada's mom threw the bear.

**That night...**

Sanada's room.

He was looking at a NEW penguin stuff toy. He bought it for Kirihara, so their 'baby' will be happy again.

* * *

I didn't know how to write the last part.TT Hope you liked the ending...)

-Kimi


End file.
